Friday the 13th (2009)
Category:Films | running time = 97 min. This running time relates to the theatrical release of the film only. 106 min. This running time related to the extended cut version of the film only. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $19,000,000 IMDB; Friday the 13th (2009); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $64,997,188 (US) $91,379,051 (Global) Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th (2009); Total Lifetime Grosses & Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Friday the 13th is a 2009 horror film of the slasher sub-genre. Directed by Marcus Nispel, it is a remake of the original 1980 film Friday the 13th by Sean S. Cunningham as well as the 1981 sequel Friday the 13th Part 2. The film premiered on February 9th, 2009 in Los Angeles, California and opened nationally on Friday the 13th of that year. The film has received mixed reviews by both critics and fans. The film offers a truncated version of the climax to the original Friday as a prologue, providing a snapshot of the death of Pamela Voorhees, the killer from the first film, thus allowing the main thrust of the movie to center on her son, serial killer Jason Voorhees. As per typical Friday formula, Jason Voorhees murders several youths who encroach upon his territory near Camp Crystal Lake. A subplot of the film involves Clay Miller, who is searching for his sister Whitney who has been missing for over a month. He soon learns that Whitney is a prisoner of Jason Voorhees and is held captive inside the dungeon basement of the Voorhees family home. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is, "Welcome to Crystal Lake". * Friday the 13th: Killer Cut was made available on DVD and Blu-ray on June 16th, 2009. * Production on Friday the 13th began on April 21st, 2008. Principal photography concluded on June 13th, 2008. And yes, it was a Friday the 13th! Day of the Week.org; June 13th, 2008. Friday. * Friday the 13th closed out of theaters on April 23rd, 2009. It had been in release for a total of ten weeks (70 days). At its widest release, it was screened in 3,105 theaters. * Although this is the fourth Friday film produced by New Line Cinema, it is the first film to actually use Friday the 13th as part of its title. * The opening Paramount Pictures intro is presented through a red filter to give it a more ominous appearance. * Actor Jared Padalecki, no stranger to the horror genre or remakes, appeared in the 2005 remake of House of Wax. He is also known for playing the role of Sam Winchester on the CW Network television series Supernatural. * In this film, Jason acquires his signature hockey mask from a man named Donnie. In the original series, he took the mask from a character named Shelly Finkelstein in Friday the 13th Part III. * Harry Manfredini's signature "ki-ki-ki Ma-ma-ma" sound effect is noticeably absent from the film. It is briefly played during the Platinum Dunes title sequence, but is otherwise unused. * The setting for the film takes place in New Jersey, which was the established setting in the first few Friday films. Later installments in the series left the location of Camp Crystal Lake and its surrounding environs ambiguous. The license plate on Trent's truck, as well as the registry number on his boat show that the film takes place in New Jersey. The movie itself was actually filmed in Austin, Texas. * The prologue sequence takes place in the year 1980, the same year that the original Friday the 13th was released. * There are two versions of the death of Donnie in this film. In the theatrical release, Jason slices Donnie's throat open with his machete and discovers the hockey mask on the floor amongst the other junk. In the "Additional Slashed Scenes" segment on the Friday the 13th: Killer Cut DVD, Donnie begins wearing the hockey mask as he is entertaining himself in the attic. Jason fully decapitates him, then removes the mask from Donnie's severed head. * Actress Kathleen Garrett provided voice samples for the character of Pamela Voorhees in the teaser trailer for the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. She is credited in the film as voice artist. "Wait a Second, Jason Has Two Mothers?"; Bloody Disgusting Characters In alphabetical order ; Amanda: Amanda was a young woman who was dating a boy named Richie. Amanda and Richie accompanied their friends Wade, Mike and Whitney to Camp Crystal Lake for a camping trip. Amanda enticed Richie by secretly bearing her breasts while he talked to Wade. After Wade, Mike and Amanda left the site, Amanda and Richie began having sex in their tent. Richie left when he heard a noise and it was then that Jason Voorhees attacked her. He sealed her inside a sleeping bag and suspended her over the campfire where she burned to death. ; Bree: Bree was a young woman who accompanied seven other friends to a lake house to spend the summer weekend. Although the owner of the home, Trent Sutton, was romantically tied to a girl named Jenna, he grew frustated with her when she rode off with another man named Clay Miller. Bree had sex with Trent in an upstairs bedroom. Moments later, Jason Voorhees broke into the house and impaled Bree on a pair of antlers from a deer head mounted on the wall. ; Camp counselor: This young woman was the last surviving camp counselor at Camp Crystal Lake during the 1980 rampage of Pamela Voorhees. Pamela blamed all of the counselors for the accidental drowning of her son and killed them off one by one. This unidentified woman fought against Mrs. Voorhees and beheaded her on the shore of the lake. Little did she realize that Pamela's son Jason (who did in fact survive) witnessed his own mother's decapitation. ; Chelsea: Chelsea accompanied her boyfriend Nolan for a summer getaway at their friend Trent Sutton's family home in Crystal Lake. Chelsea and Nolan went wakeboarding on Trent's boat when they were attacked by Jason Voorhees. Jason shot Nolan through the head with an arrow, causing him to veer the boat sharply, striking Chelsea. Chelsea swam underneath a dock, but Jason stabbed her through the top of her head with a machete. He left her body on the shore of the lake where it was discovered later by Clay and Jenna. ; Chewie: Chewie was a young man who accompanied seven of his friends to a lake house owned by the parents of Trent Sutton. Lawrence was close friends with a young man named Lawrence and the two spent the bulk of the weekend drinking beer and smoking marijuana. While heavily inebriated, Chewie expressed in interest in a woman named Bree. Bree convinced Chewie to try a flaming shot. When the glass burned his lip, he fell backwards, breaking one of Trent's chairs. Promising to fix it, Chewie went out to the work shed to get some tools. Jason Voorhees appeared and stabbed Chewie through the neck with a screwdriver. He then suspended his remains upside down from the rafters where they were later discovered by Lawrence. ; Clay Miller: Clay Miller came to Camp Crystal Lake searching for his sister Whitney who went missing six weeks earlier. During his travels, he ran afoul of a man named Trent Sutton. Clay took Trent's girlfriend Jenna with him as he continued his search and eventually came to the old Voorhees residence. They found Whitney, but also found the home's main occupant, Jason Voorhees. Jason and Clay fought with one another, but along with his sister, he succeeded in defeating Jason by strangling him with a length of chain that was caught in a woodchipper. ; Donnie: Donnie was a marijuana-smoking farmhand who worked out of a barn owned by Mister Garrett. Clay Miller came to the farm to ask questions regarding his missing sister Whitney. Donnie couldn't help him, but was eager to sell him some marijuana. Later, Jason Voorhees came into the barn to steal gasoline. Donnie found him and Jason cut his head off (or slit his throat depending upon the version). Jason wrapped his body in a tarp and brought it back to his house. ; Gas station attendant: The gas station attendant agreed to help Clay Miller hang up some missing persons flyers relating to Whitney Miller at the Outpost gas station in Crystal Lake. Another customer named Trent felt that Clay was taking too long and rudely rushed him along so he could pay for his groceries. ; Jason Voorhees: Jason Voorhees was the son of Pamela Voorhees. In 1980, he narrowly survived a drowning incident at Camp Crystal Lake. His mother however, believed that he had died and blamed the camp counselors for their negligence. Jason witnessed the sole surviving counselor behead his mother on the shore of Crystal Lake. As an adult, Jason continued to live in the Voorhees family home which sat atop a series of mine shafts that beneath the entire campground. In the Spring of 2009, he murdered four hikers and abducted a girl named Whitney Miller whom he held captive in a dungeon beneath his house. Six weeks later, Whitney's brother Clay came looking for her and Jason found several more people to murder as he raided a summer house near the lake. Clay and Whitney fought Jason and seemingly defeated him, but Jason returned from his own apparent demise once again for one final kill. ; Jenna: Jenna was a young woman who accompanied her boyfriend Trent Sutton and six other friends to the Sutton family's lake house to spend the summer weekend. When a stranger named Clay Miller came around searching for his missing sister, Jenna took pity on him and decided to help out. They both traveled to the Camp Crystal Lake and found the old Voorhees house. Learning that Jason Voorhees had been murdering people, they returned to the lake house to warn the others. They eventually went back to the Voorhees house where they found Clay's sister Whitney. They succeeded in rescuing Whitney, but Jason appeared and stabbed Jenna through the back with his machete. ; Lawrence: Lawrence was a young man who accompanied seven of his friends to a lake house owned by the parents of Trent Sutton. Lawrence was close friends with a young man known as "Chewie" and the two spent the bulk of the weekend drinking beer and smoking marijuana. When Chewie suddenly turned up missing, Lawrence went out to the work shed to check on him. He found Chewie's body as well as his murderer, Jason Voorhees. Lawrence fled from the work shed, but Jason threw an axe at him, striking Lawrence in the back. ; Mike: Mike accompanied his friends Wade, Amanda, Richie and girlfriend Whitney on a camping trip to Camp Cyrstal Lake. After hearing a campfire tale about Jason Voorhees, Whitney and he decided to go for a walk. They found the dilapidated ruins of the old Voorhees house and decided to explore it. Jason Voorhees attacked them from beneath the cellar, stabbing Richie multiple times with his machete. He broke through the floor boards and dragged him below where he finished him off. ; Mister Garrett: Mister Garrett owned a patch of farmland out near Crystal Lake. He employed a foul-mouthed farmhand named Donnie to work in his barn. Clay Miller stopped at Garrett's farm to inquire about his missing sister. Jason Voorhees later came here and killed Donnie and then had a fight with Clay Miller which nearly resulted in the death of both of them. ; Nolan: Nolan was a friend of Trent Sutton's who accompanied him on a weekend vacation to his family's summer home along with his girlfriend Chelsea. Trent reluctantly allowed Nolan to use his truck to go down to the lake, but warned him not to use his boat. Nolan disregarded Trent's instructions and Chelsea and he went wakeboarding. Jason Voorhees killed Nolan by shooting him in the head with an arrow. ; Officer Bracke: Officer Bracke investigated a string of disappearances that occurred around Camp Crystal Lake. Clay Miller, brother to one of the missing people, continued in the search even after Bracke and his fellow officers had given up. Bracke responded to a 911 call from the Sutton house, but when he arrived, Jason Voorhees appeared from behind and stabbed him through the eye with a fire poker. ; Officer Lund: Officer Lund worked closely with Officer Bracke. When the sheriff's office received a 911 call regarding a situation at the Sutton residence, Lund recognized the caller as a man named Clay Miller. Lund knew of Miller and felt that he was an alarmist and didn't take the call seriously. Officer Bracke chastised him and said that he was going over to the house to check it out. ; Old caretaker: The old caretaker was driving his tow truck down a highway late at night when he noticed a frantic young man named Trent Sutton stumbling out onto the road. The driver stopped and motioned to Trent to come over to the truck so he could see if he needed help. Jason Voorhees emerged and ran Trent through with his machete. He then impaled him on a row of spikes on the back of the man's truck. The caretaker gunned the engine and drove off into the night. ; Old lady: The "old lady" lived in a farmhouse with a large, barking dog. Clay Miller came to her inquiring about his missing sister. The old lady explained that his sister wasn't missing, but was in fact, dead. She cryptically stated that people around this area just want to be left alone, "...and so does he." ; Pamela Voorhees: Pamela Voorhees was the mother of Jason Voorhees. In 1980, when Jason was still a child, it was believed that he had drowned in the lake at Camp Crystal Lake. Pamela, distraught over her child's apparent demise, blamed the camp counselors for failing to watch over him and went on a rampage, murdering all but one. A single surviving counselor fought back against Mrs. Voorhees, beheading her on the shore of Crystal Lake. Little did she realize that Pamela's son Jason (who did in fact survive) witnessed his own mother's decapitation. In his head, he heard her disembodied voice urging him to take revenge. ; Richie: Richie accompanied his friends Wade, Whitney, Mike and girlfriend Amanda on a camping trip to Camp Cyrstal Lake. Wade and he were actually in search of a marijuana field that was rumored to be in the area. At night, the others took off, leaving Richie time to have sex with Amanda. Jason Voorhees appeared and cleaved Richie in the middle of the head with his machete. ; Trent Sutton: Trent Sutton was a rich, spoiled college student who invited several of his friends to his family's lake house for a weekend of partying. Trent met a man named Clay Miller and the two took an instant dislike to one another. Trent's girlfriend Jenna decided to leave with Clay to help him search for his missing sister. Frustrated, Trent had an affair with a girl named Bree. When Jason Voorhees raided the Sutton home, Trent tried to escape by hailing a ride on a passing tow truck. Voorhees caught up to him and stabbed Trent through the back with his machete. He then impaled him on a row of spikes on the back of the truck. ; Wade: Wade organized a hiking trip with his friends to Camp Crystal Lake. His friend Richieand he wre actually in search of a marijuana field rumored to be in the area. After setting up camp, Wade entertained his friends by telling them the legend of Jason Voorhees. Later, he went off on his own and found the marijuana field. Jason Voorhees attacked him, slicing his throat and cutting his ear off with a machete. Richie found his body a short time later. ; Whitney Miller: Whitney Miller was the sister of Clay Miller. She accompanied her boyfriend Mike and three other friends on a camping trip to Camp Crystal Lake. After hearing the legend of Jason Voorhees, Whitney and Mike elected to leave the camp and explore the area. They found the old Voorhees residence and were attacked by Jason Voorhees. Jason killed Mike and captured Whitney. He kept her chained up in a tunnel that ran beneath the house. Whitney eventually escaped, but Jason soon recaptured her and brought her back to her underground dungeon. Clay Miller finally found Whitney and helped to free her. Together, they fought against Jason and succeeded in defeating him by strangling him with a length of chain that was caught in a woodchipper. Body Count See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2009/Films Category:February, 2009/Films Category:Crystal Lake Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Remakes